Ravens Calling
by 0SwordoftheVoid0
Summary: Starfire.....Missing! Raven abnd Cy do a little searching in other worlds. And find eachother!
1. Starfire's Gone!

**Chapter One****Starfire...Gone Pt.1**

"Ha ha ha ha..I have finally finished the book on mido-teleportation"says a nerdy looking warlock."Jimbus we can power it a different way"a woman desperately looks at him."No we found a good power supply, we are using the gate-keepers"Jimbus says with a proud look on his face. Suddenly, he throws two odd shaped rocks at the wall and just before they hit **BOOM **a portal opens to which a clear view of the Titans tower becomes visible."Farewell, Goliath I will return with your power"he jumps through the portal and it closes fast.

"I'll get you, No I'll get you"says BB and Cy on there new racing game Extreme-G force 4."Will you guys ever shut up" says a peeved Raven. Robin is cooking a strange dish called calamari and Raven glances at Starfire. "Hmm...I wonder what your thinking"and an awful song enter Ravens head. "Robin Robin mustard Robin I love Robin and mustard"then Raven says"hey Star you know whats better than mustard...Ill tell you if...**TELL ME**" a demonic face appears then Raven hands Starfire a red bottle. Starfire quickly chugs it down. "OH this hotter than flittleboombs on the quinhist boombercak!"yells starfire ecstatically." Okay whatever that means"

Suddenly a giant crash is heard, then silence."Wheres Starfire?" says a shocked Raven. Soon after, they all search the house. Beast boy and the others sadly return, unsuccessful. Then Raven sees a ketchup covered book. She quickly uses magic to clean it up then she reads it "Mido-teleportation for dummies"she finds out that the attack was for her but the ketchup made him pickup Starfire."I'll get you Starfire."She memorizes the incantation but realizes it can only be used seven times. Terra looks at her with big eyes"Its to risky" but Raven barely flinches"I must". She throws special ten sided rocks and a purple portal opens and she gazes into it and wonders"should I go into this" but theres no time to waste huh" says Terra out of no where.

You cant do it, we have to find out more" a desperate Cyborg stares at her. If you decide to go now, I'll go". They both stare and slowly kiss. "get a room on the other side of the portal" BB says before he pushes them through the portal. They are transported to an open field."looks good enough" says BB. "Looks can be deceiving, this place has a demonic aura... "UH OH YOUR DADS HERE!"...NO but theres another demon stronger than him." Then, they see a stunning girl in a Japanese school-girl outfit.

Where am we" says the couple to the pretty young woman . "Umm...my name is Kagome" **BAM!** they are quickly knocked out by the end of the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha why did you do that"he looks at her for a second. "They were probably working for that warlock Jimbus, didn't you see what they looked like, a half human, half metal body, and that dark probably enchanted robe." You didn't know that ugh...**SIT BOY**" OWW..Okay I'm sorry" they take her to Lady Kaede's house.

**End (so far)( )**


	2. Newly Found Problems

**Chapter Two**

"Who are they" says an old woman.

"We don't know, we were gonna ask you, we thought they were with Jimbus." the old lady looks very perplexed.

"**JIMBUS**, that nerdy guy that was really strong, and beat up Inasharu." Inuyasha looks mad. But Kagome answers before him.

"She didn't get beat up, any way how is she?" A loud moan is heard from the room towards the back. Everyone puts there head down.

Raven wakes up first. Cyborg gets comfy and puts his thumb into his mouth. She reaches to wake him up when she is asked a serious question.

"Will you have my children.."Ravens face doesn't move. Miroku seems freaked out then he asks..." Will you...have... my children."

"**AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS!"**Miroku lies down next to Cyborg who wraps is arms around him. They both sleep comfortably unaware of who they are sleeping next to. Raven walks into the room.

"Are you people working for Jimbus" Inuyasha says in sync with Kagome.

"No actually were against him." the tension in the room gets a little easier to deal with when Inuyasha has to talk

"Well where are you from" the tension gets a little harder. But Raven doesn't hold back.

"Were from a different time, me and my... my friend."Then it happens.

"Take this AAAAGGGHHHHH!( Cyborg decides to wake up sees Miroku, panics and walks into the room; when he sees Inuyasha he uses his sonic cannon.

Inuyasha blocks it. Actually he deflects it, it hit Cyborg... and I'll just say he calmed down. He tells them almost the same story, but he tells them something a little bit different namely...

"Yeah we are from another time, me and my girlfriend that is" Raven blushes and the whole house laughs even the knocked out Miroku and Inasharu.

"What is so funny" then raven fills him in...

"I told you not to tell, we kept it a secret for a while from the other titans but you can tell strangers in seconds." She storms out he chases her he says he's sorry and all that crap, she forgives him and they go back inside. Then Raven tells them the most important part of their travels.

"Would you happen to know where he is" Inuyasha smiles.

I kicked the crap out of him, then he ran. Kagome walks up to him and kicks him in the shin.

"No e jumped through a portal of some kind closed really fast." Then Kaede pulls something from her pocket.

"This will help you on your travels, she hands them a small replica of a halberd.

UGH...Thank you"

"I guess we'll be leaving than..." She throws the rocks and a green portal opens up.

"Good bye everyone" Then Cy looks at her lovingly.

Want to do it again"he says

"What"

"What we did last time for good luck" She giggles and looks at him they kiss and the thought of BB enters they're head. They jump in.

Meanwhile at Titans tower. 

"Beast boy you turned into…. A girl." Says a very shocked Robin.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! DUDE I HAVE…..boobs." BB looks intrigued and goes into his room. Shortly after there is a scream.

"TERRA OH MY GOODNESS YOU TURNED INTO………A GIRL." she doesn't take it very well.

**End**


End file.
